


A Beautiful Mess

by redmorningstar



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Background Poly, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: "I was just about to go on break, Zagreus," she responded archly. "Not that I don't love having the chance to send you crawling back to the House, but you might have waited." Zagreus shrugged good-naturedly, not appearing to pick up on her annoyance."Well, travelling there via the Styxisa quicker route than flying, you know…" He trailed off, a strange look on his face."What?" Megaera demanded when he fell quiet. Zagreus gestured vaguely towards her."On your neck. Is that… a bite mark?" Megaera touched the spot Zagreus' eyes had fixated on, felt the tender skin, and remembered Thanatos' mouth there only moments ago."Yes. A little gift from our mutual friend," she answered nonchalantly. Zagreus' expression was comically shocked."Thangave that to you?" Zagreus stopped, swallowing hard. "I mean, you and him. Um.""Is there a problem?" Megaera asked curtly. It wasn't like Zagreus to be jealous. So what was that odd look in his eyes, the strangled note in his voice? It was almost as if… "Oh," she said as the realisation dawned swift and bright, "youlikethe idea."-Megaera relaxes with the help of her lovers.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	A Beautiful Mess

Megaera stretched, feeling relaxed for the first time in too long. Her recent stretch of work had been aggravating, to say the least, but now that it was over her break could finally start. Megaera let her wing spread and was about to make for the House when… she felt it. Her good mood soured. _Damn_ Zagreus and his timing. Alecto and Tis were too far away and so it was up to her to stop him. Megaera took to the air with a bit more violence than necessary and flew towards the arena where the Prince of the Underworld was soon to enter. She was just uncoiling her whip from her belt when Zagreus arrived, hale and healthy and grinning, barely a scratch on him. A strong start or perhaps a lucky pass by the fountain on the way in; whichever it was, Megaera did not give a shit.

"Meg," Zagreus began, cheerfully, "it's been far too long, though I would have preferred to see you under circumstances where we didn't have to kill each other."

"I was just about to go on break, Zagreus," she responded archly. "Not that I don't love having the chance to send you crawling back to the House, but you might have waited." Zagreus shrugged good-naturedly, not appearing to pick up on her annoyance.

"Well, travelling there via the Styx _is_ a quicker route than flying, you know…" He trailed off, a strange look on his face.

"What?" Megaera demanded when he fell quiet. Zagreus gestured vaguely towards her.

"On your neck. Is that… a bite mark?" Megaera touched the spot Zagreus' eyes had fixated on, felt the tender skin, and remembered Thanatos' mouth there only moments ago.

"Yes. A little gift from our mutual friend," she answered nonchalantly. Zagreus' expression was comically shocked.

  


_Megaera couldn’t wait for her shift to end. It had been too long since she had been in the company of anyone except for vile oathbreakers as far as the eye could see. Could she be blamed for desiring a release from that? And in more than one sense of the word. Somehow she had managed to miss Zagreus the last few times they had been on break, and it was going to happen again, she just knew it. The buzzing tension below her skin had been steadily building for days until now it was all she could think about, like too dry tinder just waiting for the spark of flint. She needed it all to come undone; she needed to_ come _, period._

_Megaera lifted her head as she sensed it: the toll of a bell and a puff of displaced air as a space once empty was suddenly filled. Death Incarnate stood before her, scythe in hand, an indifferent expression on his face as ever. The soul that followed him was a trembling wisp; it began to shake even more violently as her sharp eyes slid over it._

_"Your assignment, Megaera," Thanatos announced with aplomb._

_"Thanatos," she greeted, her voice crisp. “Wonderful. More work.” Thanatos tilted his head at her sardonic tone. They both knew it wasn’t like her to complain about such things. Megaera diverted her attention to the shade that lingered behind him, opening the door to a nearby prison cell with a thought. Her pointed glare was enough to send her next assignment scurrying in without hesitation, even closing the bars of the cage behind itself as it went. She would deal with it later, after she had a break from all this and she could finally be alone with her thoughts and fantasies, when she could finally touch herself, sharp and sweet but not nearly enough._

_“You seem… frustrated,” Thanatos noted dryly. “The charms of Tartarus finally getting to you?”_

_“You could say that.” The desire was still simmering under the surface and Thanatos’ presence wasn’t helping; in fact, it was proving incredibly distracting. His hair fell over his cheek, softening the sharp angle of his cheekbone. Her fingertips itched to trace the edge of it._

  


" _Than_ gave that to you?" Zagreus stopped, swallowing hard. "I mean, you and him. Um."

"Is there a problem?" Megaera asked curtly. It wasn't like Zagreus to be jealous. So what was that odd look in his eyes, the strangled note in his voice? It was almost as if… "Oh," she said as the realisation dawned swift and bright, "you _like_ the idea."

"What? I don't know what you mean." Megaera stepped closer until there were only a few feet between them. Zagreus’ eyes skittered away as if to look at anywhere but her.

"I can read a lie, Zag." She paused meaningfully. "Yes, Thanatos was with me. Not half an hour before now. I asked him to fuck me and he did." Megaera let the words drop like stones, watching carefully for the ripple of his reactions. She was not disappointed.

  


_"Actually, Thanatos, I could use your help with something," Megaera said finally._

_"What do you need?" Thanatos asked, his gaze steady as it met hers. After all their years of friendship, Megaera knew that direct was best when it came to dealing with Death._

_"I need you to fuck me," she said simply. If he was surprised by the request, it didn't show in his face. A beat of silence, a slow blink, and then a half-smile rose to his lips._

_"Wasn't expecting that," Thanatos replied casually, "but I'm not opposed. Could stand to blow off some steam myself." She could feel heat in his gaze now as it swept over her, the air charged with tension. Megaera smiled._

  


"Oh," Zagreus said with a shaky breath. "That's-" There was no mistaking his flushed cheeks and his quick breaths — Megaera knew how lust looked on him and here it was in all its glory. Perhaps the timing of this meeting wasn't such a bad thing, after all. She closed the last bit of distance between them until he had to crane his neck to look up at her.

"I could describe it to you, if you like. If you ask nicely." There was a long moment of silence, so long that Megaera thought he was going to chicken out.

Then, almost inaudible: "Please." Megaera smiled, showing the points of her teeth.

"Please what?"

"Please tell me what you did together," Zagreus answered hoarsely. She leaned closer, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"He wanted to use his fingers first, but I didn't want that. I was already wet thinking about him, about his gorgeous cock inside me." She watched as Zagreus' eyes slid closed as if imagining it for himself.

  


_At the tilt of her head, Thanatos followed her from the prison to a secluded corner of the building where Megaera knew they wouldn’t be stumbled upon. His golden eyes watched her intently as she rolled off her tights, tossing them aside before pulling him close, the hard planes of his body fitting against hers. His arms wrapped around her and the familiar scent of him filled her senses. Not how many mortals could imagine how Death would smell, but Megaera knew otherwise._

_His broad hands settled on her waist before one hand dipped lower, trailing down the crease of her thigh and between her legs. His fingers found her clit, lingered there a moment with careful circles before slipping down to curl warmly into her cunt. Megaera sucked in a breath at the touch; Thanatos raised his eyebrows to feel her already wet, already aching for more than what his fingers could provide._

_"Forget the foreplay, Thanatos," Megaera demanded through gritted teeth. He chuckled against her temple in response. Her hands reached under the hem of his chiton, deftly releasing his cock his tights. She stroked him with deliberate movements until he was hot and hard in her hands._

_“Blood and darkness, you’re impatient," Thanatos growled._

_“I told you. Now come on, before some interruption turns up.”_

  


"He lifted me and held me against the wall. He wasn't gentle and I didn't want him to be. He left this mark and I marked him, too." Megaera sighed, making Zagreus shiver as her breath stirred against his ear. "Felt so good to be fucked by him, his cock filling me up so well, exactly as I wanted." Zagreus’ breathing was getting louder, harsher in the brief space between them. "He was watching my face the entire time. You know the way he does, like he wanted nothing more in the whole universe than to be inside my tight cunt."

  


_Megaera wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her easily, bracing her back against the wall for balance._

_"Megaera," he sighed and then he was_ there _, a fullness she had been craving for far too long. Gods, it had been a while. Megaera let her head fall back, feeling herself stretch around his cock, delicious and sweet. Thanatos rolled his hips, his eyes molten gold as he watched the change in her expressions — her bottom lip caught in her teeth, her sharp smile, her eyes half-closed in the pleasure of it._

 _"Come on, Thanatos," she urged, "fuck me." Thanatos growled his response and the next thrust sent her gasping, dizzyingly deep. His hips snapped forward again, driving home inside her, just the edge of rough. Gods, it was good, to get what she_ needed _after so long. Her heels drove into his back, urging him on as her nails scratched fine red lines into his shoulders. He set his teeth against the skin of her neck, leaving a sucking, bruising kiss to match her marks._

  


This close, Megaera could feel the heat rising from Zagreus’ skin; arousal curled warmly in her belly in response. She leaned closer still, to whisper into the shell curve of his ear the finishing blow. "I haven't even had a moment to clean his come from me. It's still there, wet between my thighs. The mess that we made."

  


_The pressure was building between her legs, each thrust sending her closer to the culmination of it. Megaera could read it in his face too, the flush of bronze on his cheeks, the sweat gathering at his temples, his breath panting hotly between their mouths, more intimate than a kiss in some ways. One long-fingered hand dipped between them, finding her clit once more, and yes, that was it, the flint spark she_ needed _. Suddenly the ache between her legs sharpened and she was coming, her walls clenching around his cock, everything bright and hot and wonderful. A few more deep strokes and Thanatos finished deep inside her with a groan, everything becoming at once more delicious and slick as his come filled her to the brim. Megaera laughed, low and pleased._

  


Zagreus' eyes snapped open and dropped as if searching for a hint of what she had described, but all of it was hidden beneath the folds of her chiton. Megaera laughed knowingly. "Was that descriptive enough for you?" She asked lightly. Zagreus was mute, his eyes blown back with hunger. In describing it all, Megaera could feel it again, sharp and buzzing as before: desire beneath her skin.

"Show me. Please," he uttered and _there_ he was, that brazen determined prince she knew so well. Megaera was more than happy to oblige.

She drew him across the arena with a firm hand, pulled him into an alcove behind the statues. Zagreus was on her in an instant, pressing an impatient kiss to her mouth. That was something Thanatos hadn't done, but Megaera didn’t mind the deviation, not when Zagreus' tongue was licking into her mouth, filthy and deep.

"Meg," he uttered against her lips. "Gods, I can smell him on your skin. You..." The rest was lost in another kiss. "I've missed you. _Both_ of you." Megaera could feel him hot and hard underneath his tights, eager and impatient just as she had been not too long ago. She lifted herself to sit on the edge of the statue's base and let her legs spread wide for him. Zagreus stepped closer, trailing his fingers against the wetness of her cunt, the expression on his face enthralled.

"Blood and darkness, Meg, you, you're-" Megaera laughed at his incoherence.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" She watched his shaking hands pull at his tights, releasing his cock. Her cunt throbbed at the sight of it, keen again to be filled. He settled between her legs, the blunt head of his cock nudging against her folds before slipping in, filthy wet.

" _Oh_." Zagreus pressed his forehead to her shoulder, his expression delightfully overwhelmed.

"Come on, Zag," she urged. "Fuck me like Thanatos did." Zagreus breathed and then he _did_ , canting his hips to bottom out inside her. The sound of his thrusts was loud in the quiet hall, the slide of his cock inside her made even wetter by Thanatos' earlier mess as he moved his hips against hers again and again. "You like it, don't you, Zag? The thought that Thanatos was inside me only moments ago, that it's his mess that you're fucking into me right now?" She whispered in his ear. Zagreus groaned in wordless agreement, his thrusts growing sloppy in his urgency to drive deeper, faster, _more_. Megaera could feel it, too, her second orgasm cresting on the horizon, delicious and sweet. "Come inside me, Zag. I want you to," she coaxed. She licked the shell curve of his ear, making him shiver. "Just think about it, your mess and his inside me. Come on." Zagreus didn't need any more encouragement. He groaned, the sound of it so very sweet as he let go, shuddering and spilling himself inside her, just as she had asked. Megaera came too, softer this time but no less intense, a rolling wave of pleasure that made her sigh with satisfaction. Now she smelled unmistakably of both her lovers, their spend painting her thighs in a beautiful mess.

Zagreus still hadn't moved. Instead, he had tucked his face in the curve of her neck and was simply holding her, tender and sweet. Gods, he was lovely. Her little prince. But now was hardly the time for sweet nothings and warm affections, though Megaera could admit that she didn't hate them.

"Zagreus."

"Hmm?" He responded, nuzzling under her ear almost sleepily.

"We still have to fight each other," she pointed out pragmatically. Megaera felt him frown against the skin of her neck.

"Seriously? We just did _that_ and you want to fight?" Zagreus asked. She laughed indulgently at his sullen tone.

"That was pleasure. This is business." She pinched his side, hard enough to make him groan. "Come on, Zag. Let's dance." Zagreus blew out a sigh, pulling away with a great show for reluctance.

" _Fine_ , but just so we are clear, I didn't want this."

It wasn't Megaera’s best showing, too loose-limbed and well-fucked to react anywhere near as quick as her usual, so when Zagreus finished her with barely breaking a sweat, she wasn't too surprised. The look on his face, grumpy and petulant, was rather satisfying, however.

"See… you… Zag…" she managed and then all was blood and darkness as the Styx rose up to take her away. When Megaera stepped out of the pool in the House, she was whole again, not to mention clean. The second part was almost a pity, she thought.

"Welcome to the House of Hades!" Hypnos trilled when she passed. "Oh, Thanatos was asking after you." Megaera stilled, cocking her head towards him with curiosity.

"Was he now?"

"Uh huh. Said he had urgent matters to discuss with you about the prince's recent behaviour," Hypnos recounted dutifully. He glanced around with some confusion. "Now where did he go? He was here just a moment ago…"

"Don’t worry about it, Hypnos. I think I know exactly where he'll be,” she replied. Megaera smiled to herself as she made her way past the audience chamber, the lounge, the courtyard, and down the corridor to Zagreus' bedchamber. She had a feeling the prince himself wouldn’t be too far away, either.

Time for her break to really start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my "clever" way of writing the OT3 without having them in the same room because having to describe all those limbs is confusing to me.
> 
> If you liked this fic, I heartily recommend reading [Static in my blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646813) by GioseleLouise which inspired me with Meg/Than brainrot and is very, very good.
> 
> Happy to hear your thoughts! Kudos and comments are ♥
> 
> Twitter: [@redmorningstar1](https://twitter.com/redmorningstar1)


End file.
